


Let It Be Me/Translation work

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other, POV First Person, RPF, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: Every story requires beginning and end, and you never thought that you would participate in any of them.
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/You
Kudos: 4





	Let It Be Me/Translation work

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let It Be Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759461) by [quarkocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean). 



> All Jesse/R18  
> Please forgive my immature translation:-D

When comes the last day of 15 years old, you finished your karate practice and went home from the dojo then you saw a new neighbor moving to your next door.  
You don't mind it at all, while suddenly a pretty boy greets you.  
He is quite polite, but his Japanese is so poor as well as his English. You thought it at first, certainly you won’t say it, you just responded with the same courtesy.  
The name of this boy is Jesse Lewis, 9 years old, you never imagined that he would start participating in your life from now on.

“please nice to meet you.”

You met him in this way, because Jesse goes to the same dojo where you practiced. The first time you went there, you lent him the clothes which you forgot in the locker. However, when Jesse tried it on, he found it fits well. You are so happy that day you stayed with him till the end of the class. You never thought that Jesse would be the fastest one who rise to black belt in the whole dojo.  
Neither you knew that you had so much patience. Back to your poor memory, the time you spent with Jesse was so long that you forgot how to count it. It really costs.

Actually Jesse Lewis is clingy. You doubt if he sometimes feels insecure and you haven’t asked for the reason. You never refused to stay with him and maybe he was such a cute boy.  
You have never realized for all of this, cause you always try to act in a boring normal way, living an ordinary life.

When Jesse was 10 years old, one day he told you that Johnny san gave him an allowance, so he joined the Johnny's Entertainment.  
You have heard little about this company that trains young idols, but unfortunately you don’t show any interest for it. It is likely a Neverland for you. Anyway you cannot make good suggestions for him but you are still his loyal audience.  
You cheered for Jesse in a perfunctory manner, nevertheless your words become support for little Jesse.  
From then on, the chances of meeting up reduced a lot. You’re busy in the study while Jesse is active in jr. promotion. He is still very sticky to you, not only you are friends of neighbor, but also you are the only one who he can speak all the truth.  
You wouldn’t know it until the end of the story.

You always spend a few days taking excursion to the sea side, Shonan is the place becoming the best choice during the summer vacation. You don’t plan it after careful consideration as you choose the most effective with Jesse. At that time probably applying for the college is the only thing in your mind.  
You should have asked Jesse where he wants to go. But you didn’t. From the TV show you accidentally saw and found that Jesse had just gone to Enoshima island with his companions for shooting on location. It’s the first time that you realized that you've gone much too far for Jesse.  
Nevertheless, Both of your laughter along the Enoshima Railway has never been fake.

You took the ever first initiative to find Jesse while summer is coming to an end. You feel free to sit barefoot in the patio and enjoy the watermelon after being iced which was idea by Jesse. You didn’t explain anything, Jesse accept you in this way.  
You take a deep look at him, his childish face is so kawaii that makes him like a lovely puppy. You just cannot resist stopping your hands to touch him.  
“Hey, there happens a firework!” At that moment, hi turned his head and said to you, you take back in such a hurry.  
Both of you are enjoying for this as the symbol of finale of summer. Jesse is sitting quietly next to you.

When you found that the 9-year-old Jesse seemed to be far away from you, you are 21 and he is 15.  
You were admitted to the university where you dreamed about but you didn't like the activities either you still participated in one, just for killing time.  
You can still meet Jesse from time to time, you realized that he was growing up and being a good man. You just cannot believe everything changing in this slow-motion.  
Jesse told you that he is one of the members of SixTONES. He teaches you carefully to pronounce the group name without "ix”. You asked him the reason to do that, though he tried his best to explain it by his poor Japanese. You got it finally.  
You sipped the ice coffee as you love the ice cubes filling in the glass. You listen to Jesse talking about his jr. life while hanging through the straw. You just care a lot about Jesse's voice and tune. You like the way he speaks because the funny grammar used by him.  
Jesse shows a little worry about it and tell you that don’t laugh at him. But you can’t, you believe he is the most adorable one ever in your life. He always gives you smile and sunshine.  
By the way, you’re the first person that Jesse performs his mimic comedy.  
All the thing you don’t know builds the memory that you spend with Jesse, and you will make it clear someday in future.

Of course you have been in love with someone. Every time you ended up and maybe the one is not for you. There’s nothing you can do for being romantic. Obviously you don’t say it totally to Jesse, and possibly he guess about it. Meanwhile you never touch his gold zone that makes you in a comfortable situation. It turns out that you are in a tacit understanding.  
One day Jesse emailed you that he would celebrate his 20-year-old birthday. You seemed to emerge from reverie and took a look in your mobile calendar. Yes, Jesse Lewis is becoming an adult.  
In fact, you haven’t seen each other for a long time, and it’s a pity that you can’t find the suitable schedule. Jesse never gives up inviting and finally the date has been decided.  
You have seen some performances that Jesse attends and you think they are so kirakira that you will never be able to enter the Johnny’s entrainment world.  
For the first time, you send a message to Jesse saying that you really like the song “Laugh” in the LIFE, and received immediately a reply only with exclamation marks from Jesse. After all, you are enough older than him and not familiar with the expression that the young generation prefers. And you finally know that Jesse shows his joy with the marks.  
Jesse says he wants to see you.

Jesse didn’t turn to be late as you waited him early in the sushi restaurant. He needs to bend down a little bit while entering in. You can't help looking back when you hear the sound of the sliding door. Your little neighbor boy has turned into a big man about 6 feet. He also becomes much stronger than you and you do see his well-formed muscle. You are trying to cover your little belly.  
You shared the dinner together and went for a drink. Jesse looked very happy. You talked a lot. Nevertheless, you don’t have a good status while you are drunk. Even if you can't find the right direction after a few glasses of beer. You know you are not good. Jesse grabs you and let you vomit.  
Seriously you don't remember that night and how you got home. You are out of conscious way. Jesse has been with you all the time. You feel something familiar in this moment, but you don’t know why.  
When he helped you to lie down on the bed, you are nearly being shunted down and you could not see his face. You need to hold someone then Jesse gives his hand to you. You feel the tenderness, it’s nice to have him. At last, you fell into a deep sleep.  
You didn't know that he was sitting by your side and staying sleepless all night. He left quietly in the early morning.  
When he is asked why he looks so tired, Jesse doesn’t tell the truth.

Sincerely you want to appreciate him. Christmas is just around the corner. In order to thank him for that night, you are choosing the gift carefully. The shop assistant diligently recommends every product to you and asks if it’s about to give it to the one who you love, you are keeping in silence .  
In the end, you chose the latest humidifier. You always use this. You are confident that Jesse will like this.  
Certainly you didn’t exchange gifts together on Christmas Day. You have to work overtime and Jesse was so busy with his career. You learned the announcement about the debut of SixTONES. You sent a congratulatory email to Jesse and realized that it really had been so many years after that Jesse joined in. Fortunately, he carry on till that happens.

Some days later you give this xmas present to Jesse. Although he looks in fatigue, he gets energy opening the gift box.  
You let him take a ride and you found him dozing off from the rearview mirror. You feel worry about him. When you wake him up, he can’t get out the car without your help. He is still your little boy, just like Peter Pan in Neverland.  
You tried your best to avoid Jesse drop down as this is the last day of your 28 years old.  
This scene is so familiar, your roles are interchanged.  
Jesse seems to be in deep sleep. In the dark bedroom, you take care everything until you need to get back to the garage. Carelessly you stuck by the floor lamp and you heart beats so fast that you are afraid to wake him up.  
“Jesse.” You called him tentatively, but he didn’t answer. You feel relieved and try to leave.  
Suddenly your hand is held tightly and Jesse's voice is turning up behind you.

“why don’t you stay.”

You can barely not look back, you are not strong as you think.  
Jesse Lewis is holding your hand, he won’t let you go anymore.  
You don’t get clear of this situation until Jesse embrace you. You are always picky about the bed, but this time you don’t even have the time to confirm if this king size bed is just enough for you.  
The breath of Jesse leaped behind your ears, oh God, he is six years younger than you. You could either think nor speak.   
“Why me?” You questioned in your mind.  
Jesse says that he loves you again and again. It definitely turns to be an illusion and you close your eyes hopelessly in the darkness.  
You smelled Jesse’s aftershave. The brand you recommended to him is very easy to use. Once in Black Friday, you packed a box and Jesse laughed at it that you bought too much. You said it deserves to buy a lifetime quantity.   
Right now all you can feel is this unreality.  
Jesse sniffed your hair and asked if you used that hairspray. You can't think, you nodded with trembling.  
Once getting your response, Jesse keep kissing your neck gently. He told you that he loves the smell on your body, he wanted to kiss you as long as he can.  
You feel his fingers touching on your skin, you are ticklish but you don't want to show it, so you have to endure desperately, which makes you look more awful, you are about to cry out.  
In fact, you are really tearing, Jesse turned you around and licked your eyes. You are tending to lose control.  
When you hear him saying that he loves you, you seem to be very calm instead of anxiety. You know you love Jesse as well, ever from the first time you met him. You have never faced yourself in a sincerity, you pretended nothing happened and you tried to hide your emotion. Now this is the punishment that you should receive.   
You are starting to kiss each other. You don’t find any trouble in it. Jesse bits your lip and you taste it. It can only heard the kiss between lips in the whole bedroom. Jesse stir up your passion with his tongue. You feel hard to do the reaction for him. You can learn the only truth that you are being unconsciously.  
Absolutely Jesse found your weakness. He is kissing you and caressing your body like discovering a wonderland. You hardly know how he is more proficient than you.  
After a while you take off all your clothes and being naked in the bed. Jesse still keeps kissing you until that every inch of your skin is left with tiny pink mark. He lets you remember this moment now and ever.  
“Don't bite.” Jesse raised his head and kissed you. He told you relax.   
He made everything properly and you just cannot do anything at all.  
He did blow job for you and you screamed uncontrollably running fingers through his hair. The feeling of being held by Jesse made you hard to breath, and you are addicted to this pleasure.  
You are cumming for several times, and you hold on to the sheets, you can't describe this kind of feeling in complete sentence.  
Jesse didn't mean to stop, and you couldn't say no. Needless to say, you are born to be in love.

For the time being, you still can't understand all this, you feel that you are broken, you are not right.  
Jesse and you are filled with lust, and you cannot wait to make love. Jesse hugs you and this simple action calms your mind. He asked you if he can enter in your body by rubbing your nose like a puppy pet. You sighed and do not have the second option. You got no choice.  
Jesse kissed you in deep step by step, he let you give everything to him, then he turned your body back, and you were penetrated by him.  
It could be painful but joyful that the first time for you is beyond expression. Feeling to die in this delight sensation, everything goes far from your imagination. Under such an impact, finally you have learnt that despair and joy can exist at the same time.  
Jesse pressed your shoulders and inserted your body. You fully realized his existence. It was so real. You are holding together, like siamese twins.  
You don't care anymore. You got the complete Jesse, and you moan that you can't have even imagined. You are satisfied as you can no longer deny your feelings.  
During the orgasm you said that you love Jesse Lewis. This is by no means a lie. You gets higher and higher when you are trembling with tears. You are ashamed. You cover your face with your hands, and you don't even want to face to yourself.  
Jesse hasn't left your body yet, he holds your hands again, he smiles and looks at you, like a demon with angel wings. He acts so clingy to you just as the time beginning. It’s no doubt that you are all of his world. Your fantasy slowly overlaps with his beautiful eyes, and you see yourself in it.  
Eventually you become honest.  
Jesse holds your hand with fingers interlaced while your heart starts beating wildly again. He just wants you for more.  
You say yes and kiss back your beloved little boy. You will never ask more than that.  
You fell down and lost consciousness after being in sex too many times.

When you wake up, you find that Jesse keeps fixing his eyes on you. You plan to avoid your sight as usual, however you are hugged by him in a sudden.  
Unexpectedly, you see the photo sticked by the side of bed. Somewhere of it has been turned in yellow and it may has been taken from a long time ago.  
It recalls your sealed memory in mind. It remembers that once you used an instant camera to shoot a lot of scenery in Enoshima island. When you returned to Tokyo, you collected all the photos in one album and gave them as souvenir to Jesse.  
“Why you only put this photo with a cloudless sky here. ” There are too many things you want to ask, and you need to change your mind.  
Jesse smiled at you, he leaned over and kissed you again, he really likes the way by kissing you.

“If there do need some explanation,” Jesse whispered to you, “how can you don’t know the meaning of this.”

——cuz you are the only reason of all.

  
the end

**Author's Note:**

> need to say actually this is for my birthday.


End file.
